


crinkles

by Stations



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, i guess, ok there's a little bit of angst at the beginning, this is bad but there's one day left of break and i wanted to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stations/pseuds/Stations
Summary: Dirk wakes John up in a rather unconventional way.





	crinkles

Dirk is a naturally needed person. It's a fact he's just come to accept about himself - he thinks too much, too hard, can never quite close the space between his ribs where questions you aren't supposed to ask lie waiting to pounce on him. He's not a rational person, and no matter how many times he sits back and orders the things he knows about his friends, stacks them up and down again and again and concludes every time that they don't hate him, that they wouldn't bother to play such a stupid elaborate game, that they certainly aren't being manipulated into friendships or relationships (the idea of  _Dirk_ manipulating  _John_ is almost laughable), the fears still lingers there, in the spaces in his mind that go too far down for him to poke and prod and  _fix_ like he's tried and failed to fix everything else there.

John is needy too, Dirk thinks, but in a different way. More cloying, careful. Dirk needs  _affection_ because he's afraid, always so afraid.

John just needs something to talk to. John just needs to feel real.

(Dirk can understand the feeling, in a sense, but not in the way John can. He's never peered into that great chasm of canon, hasn't felt a universe crumple around him and reconstruct itself, and looked around and realized that he doesn't quit fit.)

Light beams in through the window, painfully bright, and Dirk wakes up early, for once. Occasionally his schedule gets so fucked that it actually loops around, and he ends up sleeping at a normal time with some... positive encouragement. An arm crawls itself up from Dirk's waist and loops itself around  his shoulder, brushing his cheek. John's head shifts, burrowing itself into Dirk's side to avoid the sunlight. Breath starts ghosting itself against Dirk's side, and he squirms.

"John," he says, but it comes out as a weird mix between a dying gasp and a gargle and he clears his throat. "John."

He pokes at his boyfriends side. "John, wake the fuck up."

Dirk sighs. John groans a muffled " _Nnnnnnoooo_ ," pushing his head upwards into Dirk's shoulder-blade. 

John is a poor, poor fool if he thinks Dirk is going to take pity on him. Burying his head in his boyfriend's hair, Dirk wraps his arms around John and hugs him tightly for a moment. It is admittedly tempting to sit here cradling him, considering it's not exactly uncomfortable, but Dirk  _would_ actually like to spend some time with his boyfriend today, especially because he was forced to wake up this early by him.

If he's suffering, he's taking John with him. Murmuring a muffled "sorry" into John's hair, Dirk takes a deep breath, shifts his head to align it with John's ear, and  _blows_.

John lets out a primal screech and flies upwards, wind powers activating out of instinct and then collapsing again, dropping him down on to the bed, where he precedes to roll backwards and land on the floor, face first. He pulls the blankets with him, naturally, and they flop down on top of John's head.

It's  _cold_ , both metaphorically and literally - Dirk's god tier outfit isn't exactly protective of his legs, and he was too lazy to change into anything else last night, so the cold morning air is blowing over his legs - but it's also really,  _really_ fucking funny.

Dirk's laughter echoes throughout the room and then the house, and if Dave and Karkat weren't awake already then they definitely are now.

John's head pokes out from the twisted pile of blankets he's submerged under, face twisted with faux rage, and Dirk just laughs even harder because his hair is rustled to the point that it looks like a nest and John just  _lunges_. He wrestles against Dirk arms and legs and pins him between John's own body and the bed and flails aimlessly, like some weird mix between a cat and a rooster and now that the comparison is in his head Dirk just laughs even harder, and he's  _free_ , so completely totally free in a when he didn't know he could be. 

Karkat bursts into the room, Dave trailing behind him probably against his will because  _he just wants to sleep_ and  _Karkat why are you making me see John and my bro's weird kinky roleplay_ and there's a rant coming for the both of them, and John just flicks a gust of air in their direction and closes the door in their face.

John opens his mouth to say something, and the beginnings of  _asshole_ are slowly forming around his lips, and Dirk just reaches up and kisses him, slow and sweet and laughing all the way. 

Dirk is in love with John Egbert. He's never regretted anything less.

John groans into Dirk's mouth, and in any other case it would be sexy but the only possible interpretation is "you utter moron," and Dirk laughs straight into John's mouth. It breaks, after a moment, and John throws his head up in exasperation before collapsing into Dirk's arms until the two are an awkward tangle of limbs.

"John," Dirk pokes at his side. "Get up. I'm not doing this again-"

The sunlight is warming the back of Dirk's neck, and there's a faint snore coming from John, face pressed into the crook of his neck. Dirk lets his head collapse into the soft fabric of the bed, and his last thought is that this is really,  _really_ going to hurt his back before he's out like a light, boyfriend in tow.

Karkat finds them like that 10 minutes later, when he's gathered up the courage to go back into their room, a reluctant Dave at his side. He leaves them be.


End file.
